Drabbles hunter x hunter
by xarinam
Summary: un petit recueil de drabble, pour l'instant il sera surtout centré sur Leorio et Kurapika mais je ferais mon possible pour écrire sur d'autre pairing n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous voulez voir quelque chose de précis dans mes drabbles
1. kurapika leorio (cf : épisode 62)

J'ai eu cette idée de drabble en regardant l'épisode 62 de l'ancienne version d'hunter x hunter, si vous voulez regarder, c'est le passage à partir de 15minutes. Ce passage se situe donc juste après que Kurapika ai acheté les yeux écarlates et que tout le monde pense que la brigade fantôme est morte)

Kurapika regardait ses deux amis se bagarrer, avec un sourire qui commençait à se former sur son visage sans qu'il s'en rendent compte. Gon et Kirua se battaient en se tartinant le visage de crème, de glace, tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. En les regardant jouer, il avait l'impression que tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette ville ne s'était pas passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais mis en jeu la vie de ses amis, comme si toute cette douleur qu'il avait ressentie au fond de son cœur s'était envolé sans laissé de cicatrice. Il commençait même à croire qu'il pouvait continuer à vivre même s'il n'avait pas pu tuer Kuroro lui-même, simplement en passant du temps avec ses amis.

Une vibration au niveau de sa poche le fit sortir de ses pensées, il sorti son téléphone avant de décrocher.

"Qui est à l'appareil?

-C'est moi Leorio.

-Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre."

Le dernier Kurata ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de ce petit moment au téléphone avec son ami, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas loin, sa voix l'avait bercé, il se sentait enfin apaisé malgré les évènements de la vieille. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'offrir un sourire à Leorio qui s'approchait d'eux et qui continuait de lui parler à travers son téléphone.

"On t'attendait.

-C'est vrai?"

Ils rangèrent tous les deux leurs téléphones portables, mais sans pour autant se quitter du regard, c'est pourquoi ils ne remarquèrent même pas le regard que Kirua posait sur eux. Ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, car pour Kurapika et Leorio plus rien n'existait autour d'eux à cet instant. Ils revinrent à la réalité quand le jeune assassin avait poussé Kurapika de façon à ce que ses lèvres se retrouvent sur celle Leorio, ce dernier aussi surpris que le blond en tomba à la renverse, en l'emportant avec lui dans sa chute, mais par réflexe, il passa ses bras autour du corps de son ami. Ils avaient encore du mal à comprendre ce qui c'était passé, mais le rire de Gon leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

"Ah ah! Kurapika et Leorio se sont embrassés!

-Attendez sale morveux!"

Leorio fit basculer Kurapika sur le côté qui était toujours dans une sorte d'état second. Il regarda le futur médecin attrapé un gâteau à la crème avant de courir après Gon afin de le lui écraser sur le visage. En quelques secondes la bataille de nourriture qui s'était déroulé entre Gon et Kirua avait repris, en incluant cette fois Leorio. Le jeune Kurata ri de bon coeur avant de les rejoindre.

Le soir, ils avaient décidé de prendre une chambre d'hôtel pas très loin du parc. La chambre avait été réservée par Gon, mais ce dernier avait eu l'idée géniale (d'après lui), de prendre une chambre qu'avec deux lits doubles afin que cela coûte moins cher. Leorio et Kurapika avaient protesté sans oser se regarder, tous les deux rougissaient légèrement, car l'idée de finir dans le même lit avait ravivé l'image de leur baiser forcé. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua la légère tristesse dans les yeux de l'autre quand il entendait une protestation. Au final, ils finirent bien dans la même chambre, surtout à cause des protestations et de la bouille de Gon qui voulait passer une nuit avec tout le monde.

D'ailleurs ce dernier, ainsi que Kirua s'étaient endormis dès que leur tête avait touché l'oreiller, bien sûr ils n'arrêtaient pas de bouger et de se donner des coups de pieds durant leur sommeil, mais Leorio et Kurapika n'y faisaient même pas attention. Ils étaient plutôt concentrés sur leur proximité.

"Kurapika si tu veux je vais dormir par terre.

-Non c'est bon, puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une fille et que t'allais me tripoter, je sais que je ne t'intéresse pas."

Même si Kurapika essayait de garder une voix stoïque en disant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu triste, car au fond de lui il n'avait pas eu besoin du baiser pour savoir qu'il aimait Leorio, non il l'avait su dès que ce dernier était resté à son chevet alors qu'il allait mal.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Leorio ressentait le même sentiment depuis qu'il avait veillé sur lui et qu'il s'était promis de le protéger. D'ailleurs il avait remarqué la tristesse dans les propos de son ami et il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

"Je ne vais pas te tripoter, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ...je ne m'intéresse pas à toi..."

Sous la surprise Kurapika se retourna vivement pour voir si l'autre se moquait de lui, mais quand il finit face à face avec Leorio, l'autre hunter ne lui laissa pas une seconde avant de l'embrasser. Le jeune Kurata le lui rendit et quand ils durent se séparer, Leorio lâcha un soupire rassuré.

"Ouf j'ai eu peur que tu me donnes un coup de poing.

-Tais toi tu vas gâcher ce moment."

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre.


	2. kurapika leorio : la danse

J'ai eu l'idée de ce drabble en regardant le spectacle d'hunter x hunter (je n'ai pas tout regarde), j'ai vu qu'à un moment, ils dansent tous et que Leorio attrape Kurapika pour danser une valse avec lui et je me suis senti obligé de faire un drabble pour recaser une scène comme celle là XD)

Néon avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête afin de s'occuper et bien sûr son père n'avait pas dit non donc Kurapika devait encore une fois joué les chaperons alors qu'il préférerait s'occuper de la brigade fantôme. Et pourtant s'il avait accepté c'était en partie, car il savait que dans son état il n'arriverait pas à faire grand chose. Plusieurs jours auparavant, Kurapika s'était battu contre le numéro 11 et il avait réussi à le tuer, mais suite à ce combat, il tomba malade et d'après son ami Leorio il devrait encore rester au lit, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à un ordre... Leorio avait été inquiet le matin même quand il le vit partir au côté de Senriutsu, mais il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait joué les médecins pour lui, son ami s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, s'il avait eu le malheur de faire un geste pour avoir une meilleure position, Leorio accourait pour le rallonger confortablement et tapoter son oreiller. Il s'était senti vraiment bien lorsqu'il s'occupait de lui, comme s'il comptait vraiment pour quelqu'un, comme s'il était chez lui et ce sentiment, il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis que son clan était mort.

"Tu penses à lui?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Quand tu penses à Leorio ton coeur joue une douce mélodie, comme une chanson enfantine, joyeuse alors que la majorité du temps ta mélodie est triste. Et quand vous vous regardez, vos deux cœurs battent en harmonie, cela crée une telle mélodie, j'aimerais tant que tu puisses passer plus de temps avec lui, que tu oublies ta revanche afin que je puisse me laisser aller à ce doux rythme.

-J'oublierais ma revanche quand je me serais débarrassé de toute la brigade.

-Je sais et pourtant je suis sûr que tu ne vas plus y penser ce soir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ..."

Kurapika ne put finir sa phrase, car il vit Leorio se rapprocher d'eux. Senriutsu les regarda à tour de rôle en souriant et s'éloigna un peu, mais trop, elle voulait pouvoir entendre la musique qu'allait créer ce moment.

"Que fais-tu là? Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de rentrer même avec ta licence de Hunter.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Kurapika. J'ai juste dis que j'étais ton médecin et je pense qu'ils étaient déjà au courant, car ils m'ont laissé passer."

Le jeune Kurata tourna la tête vers l'emplacement où se trouvait son amie quelques instants plus tôt et quand il vit qu'elle avait disparu, il comprit immédiatement que c'était bien elle qui avait fait parvenir le message aux autres gardes.

"Je n'ai plus besoin de médecin, je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Hey dis pas ça tu vas casser ma couverture qui me permet de passer un peu de temps avec toi."

A ces mots, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, mais il détourna le visage pour que Leorio ne remarque rien et il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur afin que Senriutsu ne se fasse pas d'idée, mais à cause de ces efforts il ne remarqua pas la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Leorio. Il en pris conscience seulement quand ce dernier lui avait attrapé le bras pour le tirer sur la piste de danse et qu'il commença à le faire tournoyer sur la musique. Kurapika n'aurait jamais imaginé danser avec Leorio et encore moins durant une soirée où il y avait pas mal de monde, il savait qu'il devrait être gêné de danser avec un autre homme, mais pourtant il se sentait à l'aise, comme quand Leorio s'occupait de lui, donc il se laissa guider en lâchant quelques protestations pour la forme.

Quand une valse débuta, Kurapika commençait à se fatiguer, même s'il affirmait qu'il allait bien, il n'était pas encore complètement remis, donc sans y faire attention, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Leorio et ce dernier rapprocha le corps du Kurata contre le sien afin qu'ils soient plus à l'aise. Kurapika se laissa donc bercer par la musique et par les mouvements lents de leur danse, tandis que Leorio blottit sa tête contre celle de son ami, afin de mieux profiter de ce moment d'intimité et de paix que leur accordait cette soirée.

Un peu plus loin, une autre personne se laissait emporter par la musique, non point celle jouer par les musiciens, mais celle jouer par deux cœurs qui étaient unis par les mêmes sentiments et qui s'accordaient parfaitement.


End file.
